Cute boys Greg
by Fleppy85
Summary: First Sofia gets knocked out when she chased robbers than she lets a man in her life who might be one of the robbers. Can Greg make sure nothing happens to her? Original version of the story


Note of author: this is the same story like "Cute boys - Nick" only with Greg in it instead of Nick. It's the original version of the story.

* * *

><p>"Deputy Chief Curtis?"<p>

"Yes." Sofia stopped. She was on her way out of the department after a long day when an officer called out her name.

"I got a call, there are four squad cars chasing four bank robbers, you know…"

"The Nevada Gold Bank, yes." Sofia had been at the bank only a few hours ago. In the morning there had been a hostage situation, when the police got into the bank, only a dozen people, who were all bound and gagged, were inside. The armed robbers were gone. It seems like they were found.

"Where are they?"

"North of the Strip."

"Thanks." Plans changed. Sofia started to jog. It wasn't her job anymore to chase robbers, but this was a hot case and she knew, she had to be around if the men were caught or – what she didn't hope – they got some more hostages.

Her black off road vehicle was parked not too far from the entrance, within a minute she was on the road, had the radio on and paid attention to where the robbers and her colleagues headed to.

"Dispatch, the car stopped, four men are fleeing on foot. Two in south and two west in direction."

Sofia calculated where she was and where the men were, stopped her car and left it. At least two were on their way in her direction. She got her gun in her hand and got her cell phone on her ears.

"Dispatch, Deputy Chief Curtis, I'm on Bakes, coming your directions."

"Understood Deputy Chief Curtis."

She was on the road, she – well not chasing a suspect – but running towards a suspect. Like back in the days as a detective. It felt good, it felt right. Maybe she missed being on the streets more than she wanted to admit herself. Having a great career was one thing, feeling the vibes of chasing suspects something else. Something she missed sometimes.

She didn't need a description of the men, the run of adrenalin she got when she saw them, was enough. She felt these were the men they were after.

"Police! Stop!"

Their eyes met, for the beat of a second, they all stood still and then the men started running again.

"Fuck!" Sofia get her cell out and tried to follow the men. "Curtis, the suspects are on Gilmore, running east now. I need back-up."

"Understood."

"Hurry." She was in an alley now. A lot of big garbage bins, a lot garbage on the street, some people standing around, none seemed to care about her, none seemed to bother that there were two armed men somewhere around. Everybody minded their own business and Sofia knew, asking them about the men was nothing more than a waste of time.

Where the hell was her back-up? She had to slow down, otherwise she might miss them. If she became too slow, they were all gone, this wasn't a dead end alley, they could go anywhere from here. Probably they split anyway.

Suddenly something hit her head, the world turned black and she felt how she fell.

"Got ya bitch."

Sofia opened and closed her eyes a few times, it was foggy, why was it…and pain. From the backside of her head. She touched the place and felt something sticky and wet. Her fingers were red. Why? What did happen?

"Say goodnight, bitch." She tried to see the man, who talked to her, but she couldn't. He had to be behind her and she didn't manage to turn her head, to move enough to see him. She was like paralyzed and unable to react. Even when all her senses told her to get and run or fight because she was in danger, she couldn't.

She wasn't sure if there was something wrong with her eyes or if a huge cloud got in front of the sun, it was darker around her and a loud bang was just behind her. Like a thunder or…a shot. Something shot. Shot her? Was she hit? Was she dead? No, she was alive, she heard voices, she heard somebody swear, she heard somebody yell and something hit her back. She felt pain. And somebody lifted her up.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

Was this person talking to her? Or were the robbers running? Was she a hostage now? She felt how she got carried away, hands under her armpits, her feet on the street.

"Freeze!"

Another voice. And she still wasn't able to look clear. She saw the street and a lot of fog. Why couldn't she look? What was wrong with her eyes? And why was there so much pain?

"Put your hands up! Do it now!" That sounded like police. Her back-up?

"I put her down, she's injured and needs an ambulance."

"Do it slowly."

Sofia felt how she was put down. What were they doing with her? Was she the one, who was injured? Probably. There was blood on her fingers, she saw it. What did happen to her? Who injured her?

She felt how she way laid down on the street, there was light, a lot of light. And more pain. Maybe she should close her eyes and wait for the pain to go away. It was too bright and foggy at the same time anyway. No reason to keep her eyes open…

* * *

><p>"Sofia."<p>

She heard her name. Why was somebody calling her name? Not somebody, she knew this voice.

"Mom?" Slowly she tried to open her eyes. Where was she and why was her mother here?

"Are you all right, Honey?"

"Yes, I think so." There was a lot of white around and she was in a bed. A hospital? Why was she in hospital?

"Thank God."

"What did happen?" Her head hurt, her eyes too. She felt like she had to close them and sleep.

"You've got a concussion."

"Why?"

"Can't you remember?"

"No." She could remember that she was chasing two suspects in an alley and suddenly…there was nothing.

"You were chasing two of the Nevada Gold Bank robbers, one of them must have hit you with his gun on your head and tried to take you as his hostage."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I can't remember."

"You'll get your memory back soon. Try to get some rest now. You'll stay the night in hospital."

"But I…"

"No, you will get your rest. I'll be back tomorrow morning and take you home."

"Okay." Sofia knew, she was in no position to argue and she didn't have the power to fight with her mother. Even without a concussion an argument with her mother took a lot of energy and she didn't have this energy today. And with the headache she didn't feel like leaving the bed and walking home. She felt like sleep, a long sleep and maybe a little magic pill for her pain.

"You got told years ago that there are officers to chase suspects. Why don't you listen to the advices, people give you?"

"Call me a stubborn head."

"A stubborn head with a bandage."

"Does it suit me?"

"Everything suits you."

"Come on and give me a hug!" Sofia opened her arms and pulled Greg in. She wasn't surprise to see him here in her hospital room. She knew, the whole department knew what had happened to her – while she had still no complete storyline – and him coming along to visit her was exactly what she had waited for.

"I'm glad nothing more happened to you." Greg whispered.

"It's just a concussion."

"It could be more."

"It isn't. Did they get the guys?"

"They've the one, who was with you in the alley."

"Just this one?"

"Yes. How did he get you?"

"I don't know. I was chasing them, suddenly the world turned black, I heard a shot, I heard somebody swear and…somebody told me, we had to leave, to get out."

"We? You mean they."

"It sounded like he talked to me…and he carried me…"

"You were his hostage."

Sofia closed her eyes. She wished, she could remember.

"Am I allowed to leave?"

"The doctor didn't want to talk to me, I'm not family. But he said, he'll be here soon."

"I want to get out of here."

"Of course you do."

"They can't force me to stay."

"Your mother says you're supposed to stay another night if that's better for you."

"I'm an adult, it's not my mother's decision if I stay or not." A knock on the door got her attention to the door. The doctor entered.

"Good morning, Miss Curtis."

"Good morning, doctor. I want to leave."

The doctor laughed. "I've been warned that you'll say that."

"Great, so you know what I want. Can I go?"

"How is your head?"

"On my shoulders."

"Is there still fog in the room?" He ignored the sarcasm.

"No. Wonderful sunshine."

"Pain?"

"Barely. I miss a shoe."

"You wore only one shoe when they got you in."

"What?" Sofia couldn't remember that she lost a shoe.

"I'm sorry, there was only one shoe on your feet. Miss Curtis…"

"Doc, I don't want to argue with you. If you think, I can't work today, all right, I'll stay at home. But I won't stay here."

"I can't force you to stay but I ask you to stay at home for at least two days. And if you get a headache, a stronger one that makes you take some pain killers, please call an ambulance."

"Okay. Let's go, Greg." Her car where she left it – at least she hoped it was still there. Fact was, she needed Greg to take her home or had to call a cab.

"Will you make sure she stays in bed?" The doctor asked Greg.

"Do you really think that anybody is in a position to tell this woman, what she has to do or not to do?" He asked bittersweet.

"No. But try your best, please."

"I will. Shall I carry you?" Greg asked Sofia. "With your one shoe?"

"No, I'll walk – barefoot." She would never lower her guard and let Greg carry her. She was fine, she could walk. Whatever it took to get her out of here.

* * *

><p>"Let's go."<p>

"Sofia, you're…"

The look Sofia gave Greg made him shut up. He drove her home, she changed into jeans and blouse, put on a jacket, some shoes and was ready to go.

"Where do you want to go to?"

"The department, I want to see who gave me the concussion – and stole my shoe. Or do you want to go home?"

"I promised the doctor to take care of you."

"You told him, you can't stop me."

"I won't try, I'll join you. But as soon as your mother is around, I'll vanish. She won't be happy when she sees you in the department instead of your bed."

"Coward."

"I like my life."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get my car first, after that you can run away when there's a woman with a gun. No need to tell you that she likes you, you'll run anyway."

"Yes." He grinned. He knew that Sofia's mother liked him, they had met a few times. As the only one from the night shift, Greg never lost contact with Sofia and they met regular, became friends and occasionally he met her mother at Sofia's place.

To Sofia's surprise and satisfaction her car was still at the same point she left it yesterday. With Greg as her tail, she drove to the department. Side by side they entered the building. Sofia ignored some looks she got and focused on her mission. She knew her way, she knew where they brought suspects, all she had to find out, who was the one, who sent her to hospital.

"Deputy Chief…"

"Where is he?" She didn't want questions, she didn't want pity, she wanted to know where the man was, she wanted to see. And she didn't need small talk with the officer, who booked all suspects.

"The man, who tried…"

"I'm not asking for Santa Claus. So?"

"Thirteen."

"Not his lucky number. Thanks."

Greg followed Sofia without a word. One eye on the blonde, one looking around to see captain Curtis before she could see him if she was around.

Sofia stopped in front of the cell and furrowed her brows. This had to be a joke or the office told her the wrong number.

"They must be kidding me."

Greg took a look and was surprised too. He had expected somebody else in the cell. The young man, who sat on the bed, looked like he was barely old enough to order a beer, leave alone would rob a bank and take the Deputy Chief as a hostage.

When he heard her words, he looked up and smiled. "Deputy Chief Curtis."

"So you know my name, that's good." She took another look. His short red hair was messed up, his eyes were tired and he looked like he didn't sleep.

"Are you here to get me out?"

"Funny guy." She laughed. "You're charged for bank robbery and assaulting an officer plus all the other things you did yesterday. Taking hostages, shooting at the police…"

"I didn't do anything."

"If I get a dollar each time I hear this sentence, I'd be a millionaire." Everybody told her, he was innocent. Like every child told you, it didn't eat the chocolate when it's face was covered with the rests of the chocolate bar. Did he expect her to believe this cheap lie?

"Sometimes it's true."

"Sure." They all said it was true, they all swore they were innocent. Why should she believe him? He assaulted her, he was the reason why she was in hospital. Nevertheless somehow there was a little voice in her head, that told he, this man…boy…did maybe say the truth.

"I can remember your voice…" What did he say? Right, that they had to get out of there.

"Do you have a concussion? Your head wound didn't look good."

"Did you carry me?"

"Yes, you weren't able to walk alone and we had to get away before the man could stop us."

"Which man?"

He sighed. "Like I told your colleagues, the man with the gun, who hit you."

"There wasn't another man." At least nobody told her about another man. She knew, there had been two men on the run, but…no, she remembered somebody swearing. And it wasn't the boy, who sat in front of her.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I sat on the roof of a shed when I saw you running down the alley, the gun in your hands. A few seconds before a man came the same way. I saw your badge and figured, you're the good one, chasing the bad one. As a concerned citizen I wanted to have a look if the man was still around, when out of the blue, he was behind you, hit you on the head with his gun. You went down, he kicked your gun away and had you at gun point. It didn't look like he was about to let you just lie there, he looked like he wanted to shoot you. I jumped off the roof, got him down, managed to knock him out. Because you were somewhere between reality and Neverland, I tried to pull you away from him before he got his consciousness back and uses his gun. We didn't get further than thirty, maybe forty yards when your officers appeared and arrested me."

"You're telling me you saved me?"

"I'm not telling you I'm your hero, but I didn't hit you nor did I rob a bank."

"Why didn't you take the gun and wait until the police arrived?"

"I don't touch guns, they scare me. You never know when they get off and hurt people."

"And you expect me to believe this story?"

"It's the truth, do with it whatever you want."

_She's injured and needs an ambulance_. She remember these words. He said them. What kind of robber worried about his hostage? Was he really telling the truth?

"Greg, what evidence do we have to hold him? Are his fingerprints on the gun?"

"There was no gun. Neither yours or the gun of the robber. Like there was no other man. But there were signs of a struggle, your blood and a tiny blood drop of an unknown donor." Greg worked the case, he had collected the evidence himself.

"Blood is in an alley nothing special."

"It was fresh, it had been there for the same time like your blood."

That supported the story, she heard. "There were four robbers, did you catch one of them?"

"No."

"What about the description the hostages from inside the bank gave you? Does he match?"

"Not one hundred percent."

"I saw the two, who were in the alley. For a second they looked at me, he doesn't look like them. I didn't see their faces really good, the sun was in my face, but he…he's too skinny. Was there GSR on his hands?"

"No."

"Any other traces that tells you, he had a gun in his hands?"

"No."

"Where's your lawyer?"

"I don't have money for a lawyer, I don't want a lawyer and I don't need one, because I didn't do anything. Okay, I assaulted a man, who held a member of the law enforcement as a hostage and wanted to shoot her, but until yesterday I was sure, that's nothing you get looked away for. Apparently I was wrong."

She ignored the silent reproach. "Any hard evidence, Greg?"

"The reason why he is here is, he tried to carry you away."

"So his story could be true? If you focus on the evidence and not the fact, that everybody would tell us a great story to get out."

Greg thought about for a few seconds. "Yes. He asked for an ambulance for you. I talked to the arresting officer, he said, the suspect put you down very carefully, made sure your head didn't get more injured."

"Not what you expect somebody to do, who gives you a good hit with a gun."

"No."

"All right…Felix…I want you to tell me your story again. With the detective in the room, who works the case. And the CSI in charge."

"My story won't change."

"I hope for you it won't." Sofia turned and walked away. If the story of the young man was true, the man, who was responsible for her head injury was still free and they didn't have one member of the robbery gang.

* * *

><p>Her headache reminded Sofia that she had a concussion and her doctor was maybe not entirely wrong and she needed some rest.<p>

"Let me drive you home." Greg offered.

"No, I'm all right, I can drive myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thanks for getting me out of hospital and working overtime."

"You're welcome. I call you tonight." He gave her a smile and left.

Sofia got herself another coffee and walked out of the department. She wasn't sure if she was satisfied with the day or not. She left hospital, that was good. She didn't have a robber in custody, that was bad. The evidence had supported the story of the young man, it was very unlikely that he had anything to do with the bank robbery nor with Sofia's head wound. He didn't attack her, he tried to help her. Because she got called out of the room before the interview was over, she had never the chance to thank him. Her mother got in her way. She told Sofia off for coming in, wanted to send her back to hospital and made her headache even worse with all her accusations. Thank god, she got called to a case ten minutes ago, that gave Sofia the chance to vanish.

She pressed the button of her car key and the doors opened. Only a short drive to her apartment and she could have a rest, close her eyes. The sun seemed to be brighter than it used to be. It hurt. Like little needles the rays stink into her eyes, made her close her eyes almost entirely. Where the hell were her shades? She didn't see them in hospital, she didn't find them in her car. Did she lose them when she was chasing the men?

"I hope you didn't throw the other one away."

She flinched when she heard the voice behind her back.

"What the…what are you doing here?" She turned and tried to shield her eyes with her hands. Could somebody please turn off the sun?

"I got you your missing shoe, Deputy Chief."

"What?" She looked in disbelieve at the shoe, Felix had in his hands. That was her shoe, definitely. Where did he find it?

"Your shoe. I guess you lost it in the alley, it was still there."

"Why do you bring me my shoe?"

"Because you can't walk around with only one shoe, you've got two feet." He handed her the shoe with a smile.

"Thanks…and thanks for…whatever you did…"

"You're welcome." His face turned serious. "You look pale, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Sure? Maybe you shouldn't drive."

"I'm absolutely capable of driving my car."

"I don't think so, you barely keep your eyes open. Give me your keys." He took away her keys before she could stop him.

"What…"

"Get in the car."

"Don't make me shoot you."

"You don't have a gun."

He had a point. Sofia's gun was missing since yesterday. She had reported it missing, something else that didn't make her day better. Losing a gun meant always a lot of trouble, especially when it was likely that a bank robber had it. She didn't want to imagine when and where she would find it. Maybe it got used to kill somebody. Her gun. Sofia would feel guilty for that, even if it wasn't her fault.

"Give me my keys back."

"Only if you call a cab, you can't drive."

"Listen…"

"No, you listen. I didn't get you out of the hands of a bank robber, who was about to shoot you only to let you kill yourself twenty-four hours later in a car crash. Now get in your car, move over and tell me where you live so I can drive you." He opened the door and pushed her inside. It wasn't like he used a lot of force, a little push was enough to make Sofia lose her balance and practically fall on the drivers seat.

"You're making a mistake."

"Whatever." He pushed her again and she found herself on the passenger's seat. Before she could react, he was next to her, fastened her seat belt and started the car.

"Where do you live?"

"If you believe I tell you where I live…"

"You are so stubborn. Oh well, your I.D. will tell me." He opened her wallet and took a look at her I.D. before he started to drive.

"Where did you…you're a pickpocket!" She tried do get her wallet back, but the seat belt held her back.

"If you don't answer my questions, I've to get my answers somewhere else. Lean back, close your eyes and try to relax, you've got a headache."

"I don't…" Sofia stopped. Who was she trying to fool? Yes, she had a headache and yes, she needed to rest. And she had no power to fight.

How could she end up like this? She was helpless in her own car, driven by a man, who apparently helped her first and now…abducted her. Was she a hostage? Should she call her colleagues? Where was her cell phone? And wasn't it too embarrassing to call for help? A boy, who was barely a man, had her in her own car as a hostage.

"Home sweet home."

Sofia opened her eyes a little bit. Was this her home? She couldn't open her eyes wide enough to have a good look around, the sunlight was too painful.

"You really need to lie down." She felt his hands, felt how he lifted her up and carried her out of the car. Why wasn't she able to do something? It was like she was paralyzed and he could do whatever he wanted.

Something cold was suddenly on her forehead. And it was wet.

"Don't." Her hand got hold back when she tried to touch whatever was placed on her forehead. "You need to cool down, it's a wet cloth. You're on your couch, stay here. I get you a pain killer and a glass of water."

"So bright."

"I'll close the curtains."

Sofia sighed and closed her eyes. She knew deep inside, she was in her apartment and with her was a stranger. A man, who was in custody for assaulting her until this morning. Did she make a mistake when she made it possible for him to leave? Was he one of the bad guys? Was she his hostage? She should do something, should fight him, call Greg, the police, anything. But she couldn't. Her head hurt too much. There was no way that she could get up, get some help. She was helpless and had no other choice than stay on her couch and wait for the pain to go.

"Drink this."

She didn't want to, but as soon as she felt the glass on her lips, she drank whatever was inside the glass. She couldn't taste anymore.

"I gave you three pain killers and something to sleep."

Sofia couldn't talk. She heard the words, she knew what they meant, but she couldn't answer or react to them. It was like she was in a movie, damned to watch whatever might happen to her.

Why didn't she take Greg's offer? Why did she tell him, she was fine and could drive home alone? She didn't feel so much pain inside the department, but when she went out, straight into the sunshine, it was like somebody hit her head again. Out of the blue she wasn't able to control her body anymore.

* * *

><p>When Sofia woke up she felt like she got ran over by a train. Every limb hurt, she didn't want to open her eyes and her clothes stuck to her body like a second skin.<p>

"Oh shit."

Carefully she opened her right eye a little bit. She was in her living room, on her couch. The curtains were closed, there was only a little bit of light. Street light. What time was it? She wanted to check her watch, but it wasn't there. Did she fall asleep on the couch and took off her watch first? She couldn't remember that she…

"Shit!" She bounced up and regretted it immediately. A sharp pain in her head, like somebody had stabbed her with a knife straight in the brain, made her fell backwards. That was too fast. But when she remembered, that she didn't drive home, but was driven home by a stranger, the Deputy Chief took over, wanted to catch the man. Unfortunately her body couldn't handle this fast movement.

Was she robbed? Was he still around? What did happen?

She opened both eyes slowly. Her living room looked like every day. Her TV was there, also her stereo and her computer. On the table was her watch, her wallet and a glass of water. Two packages of medicine were next to the glass. At the first sight it didn't look like she was robbed.

A note was next to the medicine. She took it, held it in front of her eyes and tried to read it.

"Damn it." The light, that came inside wasn't enough, she had to get up and turn on the light. Just the thought of moving around, the bright light, gave her another headache. She took got a pill, hoped, it was the one for headache and drank some water. Or the whole glass. Maybe she was thirsty.

Her cell phone! She took it, opened it and gasped for air. It was after midnight. How long did she sleep?

There was a missed call from Greg and a text message. It took Sofia almost a minute to read the text. _Hey, I tried to call you, guess you're asleep. Good girl. Have some rest, sleep, I'll come along tomorrow morning. Good night. G_.

She didn't hear the call, she didn't hear the message. Like she didn't hear another person. Was she alone in her apartment? Using the light of her cell phone, she took the note again and started to read:

_Good morning (at least I hope you read this in the morning),_

_You took three pain killer pills and one for sleeping. I hope they did their job. Because I worried about your concussion, I called your doctor. He told me, you should go to the ER if you wake up with a lot of pain. Otherwise he wants to see you in the morning. There was a woman in front of your door, who looked a lot like you'll do in a few years, so I guess, it was your mother. Because you slept and I didn't want to explain everything to her, I didn't open the door. It's almost ten in the evening now, you're still asleep and I'll leave. And no, I didn't rob you, if you check, you'll find all your belongings on the table. _

_Felix_

He played nurse? That was all? He drove her home, made sure she took some medicine and stayed a few hours until he was sure, she was all right? He even called her doctor? Who was this boy? Her personal guardian angel? And he didn't open the door for her mother. Whoever he was, he was smart.

Sofia managed to go to the bathroom, got herself another glass of water, resisted the urge to take another pill and went to bed. A few more hours of sleep were as good as a pill. They always say, when you're ill, you need some sleep and everything will be fine. She hoped, that wasn't a common lie.

* * *

><p>Sofia had no idea how long it had taken her to open her front door, but when she looked into Greg's face and saw the concern, she knew, it was a while.<p>

"I started to worry."

"Why?" She blinked into the sun. It wasn't that bright anymore, but still far away from comfortable.

"You needed three minutes to open your door."

"Sorry, I was in bed."

"How do you feel?"

"Better."

"You look a little bit better. How's your head?"

"Why don't you come in before you start to sound like a mix between my mother and my doctor?"

He smiled and followed her in the living room.

"Coffee?"

"I can make the coffee…"

"Greg, I can walk, I'm only a little bit slow because I just woke up. Have a seat, I see you have a bag in your hands and assume, you brought something for breakfast."

"Bagels and donuts."

"Perfect." She went in her kitchen and started the coffee machine. It was still early in the morning, a little bit after seven. He had finished his shift on time and she had enough time to go to her doctor – or ignore his deny. The headache was gone…okay, it wasn't entirely gone, she felt it, but it wasn't a real pain, it was only…it was there.

When she came into her living room, Greg had opened the curtains a bit and sat on the couch.

"Is that the Felix, who we had in custody?" He held up the note.

"Since when do you read my personal messages?"

"I'm sorry, it was open on the table…"

"Yes, that was him."

"What did he do here?"

"That's a long story and I can't tell you much of it because I don't really remember." She sat next to him, took a bagel and started with little breaks for coffee and bagel to tell him what she remembered of yesterday. Without interrupting her, Greg listened.

"He took away your keys, lifted your wallet, drove you home, carried you to your couch, was here alone with you for hours and left?"

"Yes." She thought, that was a good summery of what might have happened. At least it was a good summery of what she knew.

"Sofia, you need to call your colleagues."

"Why?"

"Because…you've no idea what he did while you slept."

"It doesn't look like he took something, I was completely dressed and I don't want them to know what happened."

"This is not about pride…"

"Greg, everything is all right. I know it sounds strange, he's a stranger and he…he didn't do anything bad. He took care of me. I know, it had been wiser to let you drive me home, I was stupid and stubborn when I sent you away, but…to be honest, I think I can be glad he drove me home. I wasn't able to drive. With me behind the steering wheel the car had ended up in somebody else's car."

"I don't feel comfortable…"

"Neither do I. Not entire. And I surely want some answers, but right now, I'm glad he took me home, made me take the pills and let me sleep."

"You need to see a doctor."

"I will go to my doctor after breakfast."

"Let me drive you."

"Okay." She smiled. "See, I learn."

"And I'll put this boy on the radio, I want to talk to him."

"He didn't do anything wrong…"

"Of course he did. He was in no position to do, what he did. He should have called an ambulance, that had been the right thing to do."

"Lets not discuss that or I'll get my headache back. I'll go to the doctor, will rest a little bit more and if you want, I wait until you're awake again and we can have a look for Felix together."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, I'm the Deputy Chief and you're a very talented CSI, we'll find him."

"We'll have a look, but if we don't find him, I want your officers to look for him."

"You're cute when you try to protect me." She bent over and kissed his cheek. It was good to have him around and it felt good to know, he worried about her.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Sofia hugged Greg when she opened her front door and saw him there.<p>

"Hi. You look better."

"Thanks. I feel better. No more headache."

"Did you take medicine?"

"Not since the morning. The doc told me to stay home two more days and yes, I will stay at home."

"Good. Why don't we go inside and…"

"No, I will stay at home, won't go to work, but I will go out with you and have some dinner. And while we do that, we can have a look around for Felix."

"Any plans what you want to do when we see him?"

"Talk to him."

"Like you talk with a suspect?"

"He isn't a suspect. Don't ask me what he is, but not a suspect…and I can't find my shades. Again."

"Takes these ones." Greg handed her the shades, that were on the table next to the door.

"Thanks. You're a great CSI."

"Tell the Sheriff."

"The next time I've the chance to do so, I will."

"Supervisor Sanders, sounds good to me."

"I'm sorry to say this, but for a supervisor, you some more experience, Greggo." She took his hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

"Where do you want to go to?"

"The shopping mall. There's the huge food court and a lot of people."

"He's homeless."

"I know, I checked already."

"The easiest way is still to let the officers look for him."

"And bring him in? There's no reason for that and I can't tell them to bring him to my place."

"Of course you can, you're the Deputy Chief. They've to do whatever you tell them. If you order to bring you a suspect dressed in pink on a cow, they've to go that."

"That's ridiculous and you know that – but a funny a picture." Sofia imagined a killer in a pink dress on a cow. There was this Sheriff, who let his prisoners wear pink and do a lot of embarrassing things. Maybe that was a good idea for Vegas too. Everything crazy and unusual was good for Vegas, was like Vegas.

* * *

><p>Greg took Sofia home after they had dinner and it was time for him to go back to work. They didn't see Felix and he wasn't happy, that Sofia didn't want to put this guy on radio. Suspect or not, what he did to her wasn't right and something had to be wrong with him. He didn't act like anybody else.<p>

"McAllister, do me a favor, will you?" He said to the officer on scene when he got to his crime scene.

"Sure Sanders, what is it?"

"You remember the boy, who got the Deputy Chief out of the alley?"

"Yes."

"Find him, I want to talk to him."

"Did he do anything wrong?"

"I just want to talk to him. Maybe he can help us out with the case."

"Okay. I'll let you know when we find him. As it's a favor, I take it that you don't want everybody to know that you look for him."

"Smart man." Greg smiled. He knew McAllister would understand him. All he had to do now was to wait that this boy was delivered to his door and he could have a conversation with him.

* * *

><p>Sofia wasn't surprise that Greg rang her doorbell, she was surprised that he was here so late. It was almost ten, did he catch a hot case and had to work longer?<p>

"Did you work overtime?" She asked before she had her front door open.

"Actually, I didn't work at all."

"What are you doing here?" That wasn't Greg, that was Felix.

"I wanted to see if you're okay."

"Come in!" She stepped aside.

Surprised he took the invitation, went inside.

"Take a seat." She offered him the kitchen chair.

As soon as he sat down, he found himself restrained. Sofia got her cuffed his hands behind his back within a second. Satisfied with her work, she looked at him.

"Do you this to all your guests, Deputy Chief?"

"Only when they're pickpockets." She sat on the other chair, right in front of him.

"Is anything missing?"

"A few explanations."

"You can talk to me without these cuffs, I came here free, I won't run away."

"Better safe than sorry."

He grinned. "Do you like your men cuffed?"

"You're more a boy than a man."

"If you take these cuffs off, I can prove you wrong."

She laughed. "Nice try. Who are you?"

"Felix, your knight without a shinning armor. But a lot of amore."

Sofia raised an eyebrow. He was cheeky and flirty. Something said about her when she was a teenager.

"What did you do in that alley?"

"I've been waiting for you, I wanted to be your savior."

"Listen, boy. You can go on with your game and you will end up in custody or you answer my questions and will be free to go."

"What if I like to be chained to your chair? Interrogate by you."

"We change the location to interrogation room one and I replace myself with one of my detectives. An unkind one, that will get all the answers I want in a way, you won't like."

"You've no legal rights to keep me. In fact, you're far away from acting legal by cuffing me to this chair."

"You forced yourself into my car, my apartment, I think, I've enough reasons to keep you, call a black and white and let them interrogate you."

"Your way to say thank is quite unusual."

"Give me some answers and not only bullshit and I might change my way to thank you."

"Why not start with take off the cuffs? I mean, what are you afraid of? I came here because I wanted it, it's not like I'll run. And if I want to attack you, I think I had some better chances to do so."

He had a point. Sofia couldn't deny that.

"Don't do anything stupid." She took off his cuffs.

"Thanks." He rubbed his wrists.

"What did you in that alley?"

"I was there to have some quiet time. After an afternoon on the Strip, I wanted to be somewhere, where not dozen of people step on your toes. As I'm sure you know, I don't have a house, I sleep most times on the street, sometimes in a shelter. Not the best places to have time for yourself.

From the roof I saw you running down the alley, your badge blinked for a second in the sun, that was why I knew, you're with the LVPD. After I saw somebody with a gun storming down the same way only seconds before, I knew, you were chasing him. Instead of keep on running, he hid just above the roof I sat on. When you passed by, he hit you with his gun, you went down, he had you at gun point and said something about shooting you. I don't have a gun nor a death wish, but I knew, I had to stop him. So I jumped on him, knocked him out, got you and pulled you away from him because I had no idea when he regained consciousness again.

A few seconds later we met your colleagues, who thought, I knocked you out, arrested me and let the man run."

"Why didn't you take the guns?"

"I told you, I don't like guns. They get you in trouble, they kill people and I prefer to stay as far away as possible of them. I'm sorry you lost your gun, but if your officers had listened to me, probably you still had a gun and a robber."

She looked at him in silence. His story was still the same. She heard it for the third time now. He never changed a detail. There was no reason to change a detail if you tell the truth, her mother had always told her.

"I think I saw you before…yes, I did!" She knew the whole time, he looked somehow familiar to her. But she couldn't place his face to a place or an event. Now she got it. "You play guitar at the south side shopping mall."

"I play guitar everywhere. It's my job, if you want to call it this way. The way I earn my money. If I get any. Did you give me any money?"

"No. I never give money. Sometimes I give people food, but some of them refuse the bread or fruits because they've other things in mind. And I don't support drugs or alcohol."

"Would you believe me if I tell you, I don't do drugs?"

"Do you think I will?"

"No." He smiled. "But did you like my music?"

"Yes. If you have no place of your own, where is your guitar? All your other stuff?"

"I lost my guitar and all the stuff I own in the backpack."

It was hard for Sofia to believe that all the belongings of one person could be in a backpack of a size of hiking backpack. It was maybe a yard tall, half a yard wide and deep.

"How do you earn money without a guitar?"

He just smiled.

"I take your silence as a job description, that makes me lock you away."

"You've no evidence, I didn't say a word."

"I know you're a good pickpocket."

"Just because I got the wallet of a woman, who was only half conscious, it doesn't mean I'm a pickpocket."

"The woman you talk about is the Deputy Chief."

"Doesn't make her look good, does it?"

"No."

"Lucky for us nobody will ever know. If I get up now and leave, will I find myself cuffed to your chair again or am I free to go?"

"Where do you want to go to?"

"I need to get some money to get a new guitar. Maybe somebody has a job for a good looking man."

"Stay out of trouble."

"Ditto." He got up.

"Felix?" Sofia didn't move. She would let him go, there was no reason to make him stay or bring him to the department. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come alone tonight for dinner?"

"You always invite stranger from the street?"

"If they have saved my life."

He smiled. "It's the duty of a good citizen to support the ones, who protect us."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Tempting. A dinner, a warm meal, beautiful company…no, you can give me a dollar or an apple the next time you hear me playing."

"Don't be stubborn."

"Why not? You're stubborn too." He waved shortly and left her apartment.

Sofia sighed and watched him walking down the street from her kitchen window. No, it was her style to invite stranger to dinner, but he had saved her life and she felt like she should do something for him. And if it was nothing more than a dinner, it was at least a little bit. A little sign of being thankful.

* * *

><p>"Greggo, I was waiting for you the whole morning." Sofia greeted Greg when she picked up her phone and saw his number.<p>

"Sorry, I had to work longer. Sofia, we got somebody at the department."

"Who? The bank robber?"

"The boy, who apparently rescued you."

"Why is he there?"

"He got picked up because…I wanted to talk to him…"

"Greg, he didn't do anything wrong…"

"That's what he told us, what you told me. But tell me, how does a kid, who lives on the street, get over two hundred bucks in his pocket?"

"He worked for the money?" She didn't believe her words herself. It was less than eight hours that Felix had been in her kitchen, told her, he had no money. It was impossible to earn this much money in such a short time.

"That's what he told us. But he failed to tell us where and who paid him. Maybe he is a part of the bank robber gang."

"Give me a moment, I come down…"

"No, you stay home."

"Too late. I'm on my way." She slipped into her shoes. Felix a part of the gang? That doesn't make sense. He helped her, he…if he never attacked the man with the gun…maybe his job was to get Sofia out of the alley, to look like he helped her, which of course no cop would believe. While they talked to him, who had never been in the bank, the other four men had all the time in the world to vanish. If that was their plan, it worked out perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Two hundred thirty nine dollar and fifty five cents." Sofia dropped the money on the table and sat down, facing Felix. "Tell me, how did you get so much money?"<p>

"I worked for it."

"Where?"

"None of your business."

Sofia turned and looked at the officer, who stood next to the door. "Could you please leave us alone for a second?"

"Of course, Deputy Chief." He left the room.

"You had no money when you were at my place this morning."

"This is Vegas, everybody can make a fortune within a few hours."

"Don't bullshit me, Felix."

"It's true. One good moment at the pokey and you're a millionaire."

"Two talented hands and you've the money of half a dozen tourists."

"Do you have any evidence or are you fishing?"

"Half a dozen wallets, all stolen between ten a.m. and two p.m. today. Six wallets without money, with all the cards and papers, all found in a mail box of a bank. Now, I'm sure there are no finger prints on the outside, but are you sure, there are no fingerprints of the victims on the money? And if we match some fingerprints of them with fingerprints on the money, that was in your pocket, it's enough to get you in trouble.

Now, I make you this offer only once and if you take, I want you to be completely honest with me. Because right now there are a few people, who believe, you work with the bank robber. That getting me out of the alley was nothing more than a diversionary tactic so the other could escape.

You tell me the truth, nothing else, no games, straight answers."

"You're not my lawyer."

"I'm better than any lawyer you can have in your position."

"Depends."

"Take my offer or tell me to leave."

"If you want me to be honest, I want to talk to you somewhere else. Not here. You have no legal rights to hold me, I'm willing to talk, but I don't want to talk to you here."

"If they make you a member of the bank robbers, there are a lot of legal rights to hold you until you have a very good lawyer, who gets you out. With a high bail."

"Do you really think I helped them?" He asked and looked straight in her eyes.

No, she didn't think so. His story was too good and he wasn't that kind of guy, who risked his life for a few dollars. And he helped her to get home, there was no reason for him to do so, if he was a member of the bank robber team.

"Take the offer. Please."

"Can I trust you?"

"I trusted you the other day."

"Okay."

"Good. Get out of here."

"What?"

"Get out of here. You're free to go. Nobody will stop you."

"So easy?"

"Yes. Don't forget your appointment tonight."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't forget to bring the right answers."

"I'll bring the truth, if that includes the right answers, I don't know."

"Get lost!"

She waited for him to leave the room before she also left.

"Why is he free to go?" Greg wanted to know.

"Because he didn't do anything wrong. You can't arrest a person because he has money in his pocket."

"What makes you so sure that he's innocent?"

"The same feeling that tells me, you're a good friend." She smiled.

"Your friend has the feeling there are things you don't tell him."

"Does my friend trust me anyway?"

"Yes."

"Will he have breakfast with me tomorrow morning? After he finished his shift and I'll have my last day off."

"I'll bring the bagels."

"Thanks." She squeezed his hand. It was good to know that she could still rely on him.

* * *

><p>Felix offered Sofia his hands when she opened her front door for him. "Wanna chain me to your chair again?"<p>

"No." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Thanks."

"I hope you like pizza."

"Self made or self ordered?"

"Does that matter?"

"No."

"We can eat on the balcony, do you want a beer?"

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Do you want coke? Juice? Water?"

"Juice is fine, thanks."

"Okay." She shook her head. He didn't drink alcohol. That he was an unusual…boy – she couldn't see a man in him – was something she had realized by now, that he was this special and didn't drink alcohol was….she had no idea. Apparently she could give him some money the next time he played a song.

"Orange juice on ice." She gave him his glass and sat down.

"Thank you."

"Help yourself with the pizza."

"Thanks. I feel like a VIP."

"We'll change that feeling and I start to ask you questions."

"You don't give me time after dinner?"

"No. This way I make sure you don't run. You'll stay with the pizza. It's better than handcuffs."

"Maybe." The way he looked at the pizza made it obvious that she was right. And by the sound of his stomach, she knew, had hadn't eaten anything today.

"How did you get the money?"

"Half a dozen wallets with owners, that weren't very careful."

"Why didn't you take the cards?"

"They're evidence against you."

"And why did you threw them in the mail box?"

"Because all I wanted was the money. I've no advantage if they don't get their credit card or driver's license back. Why not help them to get these things back? It didn't hurt me."

"What are you? A kind of Robin Hood?"

"If you tell me I took the money of wealthy people I might be a kind of Robin Hood. Just that I don't give the money to somebody else, I keep it because I'm poor myself."

"How did you lose your guitar?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm curious."

"I left it out of sight for a moment, when I came back, it was gone."

"You own nothing else than a backpack that's half empty and a guitar and want me to believe, you left these things out of sight? What for? There had to be a reason why you did that."

"It has nothing to do with the wallets."

"It has. Because you don't have your guitar anymore you stole."

"I'm a street kid, don't you think I steal all the time? You know my hands are good, you called me a pickpocket yourself. What should stop me from stealing wallets and make some money the easy way?"

She knew her dared her. She heard in his voice, she saw it in the way he sat, he looked at her. He wanted her to say something wrong, something that made it obvious that she thought, he was nothing more than all other people, who live on the street. That he deserved a bad reputation.

"You didn't take a single cent when you were here and I was unconscious."

"Maybe you don't know how much money you have in your apartment."

"Believe me, I know exactly how much money I've got here."

"So?"

"So you took my offer and you don't do your part of the deal. You don't answer my questions honestly."

"Why does it matter how I lost my guitar?"

Sofia sighed, got up, left the balcony to come back a few seconds later with a guitar, that she gave Felix.

"What does this mean?"

"Your new guitar."

"I can buy my own guitar, I don't need your pity." He wanted to give her the guitar back, but she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Listen carefully, Felix, I'll say this only one time. You let your guitar out of your eyes because you helped me…don't you dare to interrupt me! You pulled me away from the robber, got arrested for that and because you spent a few hours in custody your guitar and most of your things were gone when you came back. You don't want pity, that's fine, I don't want to give you any pity. You're a smart man, you can live your life the way you want. If you want to live it on the streets, it's your decision, no reason for me to feel sorry for you. You can get yourself out of that if you want.

But you lost something, that's very important to you because of me so I'll get you a replacement and if you don't want that, we'll have a problem. Make your decision if you want to fight with me or take the guitar and eat the rest of the pizza in peace."

"No wonder you're single."

"What?" She wasn't sure if she understood him correctly.

"You heard what I said and I won't repeat it."

"Be careful with your credit, it won't last forever."

"I can handle danger."

"Can you handle a Deputy Chief?"

"Cops are all the same."

"No." She leant back. "No, they're not. You like me, Felix. Maybe you helped me because you're a good person, but you made sure I got home safely, you came here to have a look if I'm all right, you like me. Save yourself the time to deny."

"You're smug."

"I take that as a compliment."

"And arrogant."

"Anything else you want to tell me about my character?"

"No." He smiled. "Thanks for the guitar. Are you a cop or a private person right now?"

"A cop is always on duty."

"Don't tell me there aren't times when you don't close your eyes and do or let somebody else do something that isn't completely legal."

"I'm the Deputy Chief."

"You have CDs and DVDs in your home that are copies. That's illegal, Deputy Chief." A wide smile appeared on his face.

"Did you sniff around?" She hid them in a sideboard, knowing as a cop she – of all other people – shouldn't own them. The thing was, she was a human, she didn't live by the rules all the time and she knew, it could get her into trouble. She had always been a little bit attracted to trouble.

"Yes. I looked for some music when I took you home. Music to relax. You don't have anything relaxing here. To come back to my question: are you a cop right now or a private person with illegal copies of music and movies?"

"You don't have dinner with a cop."

"Good. Do you want me to give the money back to the people?"

"Do you want to end up in prison?"

"Deputy Chief, you tell me where they live and I make sure, they'll have money in the pockets. Magically."

"You stay away from these people and if I find out that you ever pick a wallet again, I make it my personal mission to get you behind bars. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Where will you sleep tonight?"

"I have my place to go."

"Remember what I told you about answering my questions? Don't give me bullshit."

"There's a garden shed of an old couple a mile or two west of the Strip. The couple goes to bed around nine in the evening and get up at seven in the morning. The padlock of the garden shed isn't the best, you look at it and it's open. I sleep there most times. As a tidy man I leave no traces behind. There's a couch where I can sleep."

"You're a pickpocket and a burglar."

"I don't steal anything, I just sleep on the couch."

"You pick a lock, you sleep in the shed without their permission, you're a trespasser. Since when are you doing that?"

"A year or so. I never took anything away."

"That's why you're a trespasser and a burglar and not a thief."

"I try not to harm other people if I have a choice."

"That's why I don't call my colleagues. Don't you make enough money for an apartment?"

"No. Sometimes I do make enough money to get myself a motel room for a week, than again there are weeks with barely enough money to get something to eat and drink and I try to have some money for medical check ups. The shed comes handy and cheap, the public toilet is my bathroom, somehow I get by. It's not a fancy life but it's a life and I'm free."

Sofia thought about that. She could understand him. When she finished high school she didn't want to go to college right away. She wanted some time out, she wanted to travel around the country, maybe Canada and Mexico and find out, how other people leave. Unfortunately her parents didn't support her and she had to go to college, police academy and start to work. She earned money, she had a good life, but she never had the chance to feel really free. To live without any responsibilities and obligations. She envied him for that. And that he didn't want to give up these things only for a life, people expected him to live.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"What?"

"I don't mean forever." She saw the surprise in his eyes and she was surprised with herself. What was she about to do? "You can stay here for a few days, have a bathroom next to the couch you sleep on."

"Are you kidding me? Didn't I tell you I don't want any pity?"

"Did you help me in the alley because you pitied me?"

"That's something different, that was about your life."

"So what? Lose your arrogance and take my offer. If you feel like I pity you, you can work for the accommodation. You can clean my apartment, the car and do all other things, I've no time to do myself."

"Why do you offer me your couch?"

"You saved my life."

"That's it?"

"For me my life is very valuable. More than a couch for a few nights and a pizza for dinner."

"If any of your colleagues find out what you do it won't be good for your reputation."

"Don't worry about my reputation"

"Deputy Chief, if you want to hit on me, you should offer me first to call you by your first name before you get me laid." He cocked his head and chuckled.

"Dream on, boy."

"I won't be your sex slave?"

"You can be the butler, that's all."

"What a shame."

"Does that mean you take me offer?"

"Did I ever refuse an offer you made me?"

"So far you were a smart boy and took them."

"I'm a very intelligent man."

"Who is attracted of some not very legal activities."

"Sometimes you need some illegal things to have fun. It's boring to stick to the rules the whole time, don't you think?"

"I won't comment that." She smiled. It didn't feel bad to offer him a place to sleep for a few nights and she could rely on her guts. If they told her it was all right, it was all right.

* * *

><p>"I thought I have a look how you are before I go to work." Greg hugged Sofia.<p>

"I'm fine, no need to worry."

"Good. Is there…since when do you own a guitar?" He saw a guitar next to the couch.

"It's not mine it's…" She stopped when she heard the water of the shower.

"You're having a date?"

"No!"

"But you're not alone. That's not your guitar and these boots over there are also not yours. They're too big to be your size."

"A CSI with a really good eye."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, don't be silly."

"Do I know him?"

"Is it your business?" She shot back with a smile.

"Yes. I'm your friend."

"You don't want to know who he is."

"Why?"

"Trust me on that."

"Is he married?"

"I don't think so."

"Older? Younger?"

"He'll stay here for a couple of days and that's it. Get your thoughts out of the gutter, I offered him to stay here, that's it."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't have a place of his own."

"He doesn't…no, don't tell me it's who I think he is…"

"And if it's so?"

"Sofia, you can't…he's…"

"Innocent, not guilty and I can do whatever I want."

"You're the Deputy Chief."

"And he saved my life. Isn't that worth something?"

Greg sighed. What a stupid question, of course Sofia's life was worth something…it was priceless. But why did she offer a man, who had been in custody twice within forty-eight hours to stay in her apartment? She didn't know him, he could rob her, rape her, she didn't know him. It was dangerous.

"What if tries to hurt you?"

"He won't. I know a little bit about people."

"Yes you do but…okay, I know that look." When she looked at him like this, eyes narrow, thin lips and a bearing like she ready to fight, he knew there was nothing he could do or say to change her mind. If he tried all he got was a fight.

"Did he tell you how he got the money?"

"Yes."

"Was it legal?"

"He didn't get the money from the robbers, he has nothing to do with them."

"You answered my question with a no, you know that."

"I answered your question with a correct answer. What you understand I said isn't in my hands, Greg. Can you promise me not to make it hard for him?"

"I won't ask an officer anymore to get him in."

"Thanks." Sofia hugged Greg again and kissed his cheek. "You're a true friend. And now go to work, I don't want to find any complains about you on my desk when I'm back tomorrow."

"Nobody ever complained about me."

"I heard Grissom complained a few times about the loud music." Sofia laughed.

"He has no taste in music, that's all. You have to listen loud to Marilyn. That rocks!"

"You rock, dude."

He smirked and blinked at her. Maybe he should the young man a chance. After all he saved Sofia's life and the blonde seemed to trust him.

* * *

><p>"Is your boyfriend jealous?"<p>

"I beg your pardon?" Sofia had changed into sweat pants, a shirt and thick socks before she made herself comfortable on her favorite armchair.

"The CSI." Felix had changed into jeans and long sleeve, was barefoot and his hair looked like he had a red hedgehog on his head.

"Didn't you tell me earlier I'm a single?"

"You are, but he would love to change that."

"I think your shower was too hot."

"It had been hot if you had joined me, but you were busy with somebody else. Somebody who isn't happy that I'm here."

"I can assure you Greg is your biggest fan compared to my mother…if she comes along while you're here. She'll lock you up and believe me, she'll find a reason."

"Captain Curtis."

"You know her?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Do I want to know details?"

"She tried to arrest me for something I didn't do. She's your mother, a smart woman, she found out I was innocent. Later than you, maybe you have to teach her a thing or two."

Sofia laughed. For these words alone her mother would lock Felix up. A young man, who didn't act legal all the time and thought she could learn something from her daughter wasn't a favorite person for Captain Curtis.

"You outrank her."

"That doesn't matter she's my mother. You'll always be a baby for your mother."

"Can I see some baby photos of you?"

"No!"

"Maybe I saw them already while you slept…Sleepy Beauty."

"Do you want to sleep chained to the couch tonight?"

"Will you be chained to the couch too?"

"Only in your dreams."

"Dreams of you, me and cuffs are more like one of us is cuffed and the other one uses that for some really nice…games."

"If you try anything I'll alter you."

"Scared?"

"I can handle you."

"Can you?"

"I've a gun again, be aware."

"You get me in control without a gun. It took you less than two seconds to chain me to your chair the last time. That reminds me, am I allowed to leave your apartment or do I have to stay here?"

"You're free to go whenever and wherever you want."

"Good. In that case my new guitar and I can earn some money tomorrow. If you're lucky you come home to a really nice dinner."

"If I'm not lucky?"

"You come to some cheap take away."

"There's plenty of food in the fridge."

"Do you want me to cook?"

"I want you to stay out of trouble?"

"Bo-ring!"

Sofia rolled her eyes. Exactly the same words she told her parents when they told her to stay out of trouble. Of course she got into trouble, of course she got some more trouble for that from her parents, had to promise not to do it again and was caught a few days later for the same things. She didn't expect Felix to stay out of trouble. How could she expect him something to do she never did?

"Try not to get arrested, will you?"

"Only by you. Or if your CSI friend sends the cops out again."

"He won't do that if you do nothing more than music and keep your fingers out of other people's pockets and bags."

"O promise."

"Thanks."

"And now we sit down and watch a movie together? Like an old married couple?"

"No. Now you will teach me my first lesson of how to play a guitar. That's how you can pay for your accommodation. I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar, never had the time. With you in my apartment there are no reasons not to start."

"Wanna sit on my lap while I teach how to play?"

"Want my knee in your crotch?"

"I take that as a no. Do you have an anger issue, Deputy Chief?"

"For crying out loud, call me Sofia."

"If we drink the pledge of eternal friendship I can kiss you."

"You're very lucky that I'm such a patient person."

"I'm lucky that I'm allowed to call you Sofia."

"That too."

"Okay, let's start your lesson before you change your mind and I've to push you away because you can't take your hands off me."

Sofia shook her head. Did she really do the right thing when she offered Felix to stay here? Maybe she had to call Greg and let him kick Felix out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

"He gets some fresh milk. The boy drinks no coffee."

"A baby."

"Yes." Sofia hugged Greg. "You look tired."

"I am tired."

"Was it a busy night?"

"Yes and I've to be in court this afternoon."

She took his hand. Since he had been in court because of the mob and Demitrius James, he didn't feel comfortable there anymore. It was his own experience that justice was in the eye of the beholder and not always the truth.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, you have to work. The city needs its Deputy Chief back."

"Don't you need a Deputy Chief too?"

"Always. And a coffee."

"I understand." She bopped his side. "I sat the table, get the coffee and Felix should be back any second. Do you mind if he has breakfast with us?"

"You invited him to your place, you didn't shoot him last night, he has to be all right."

"He is. I want him off the streets."

"Does he want that too?"

"I'm not sure."

"Make sure he wants what you want before you do something."

"Of course. Will you help me?"

"Did I ever not help you?"

"No." She smiled. He had always been there for her.

"I've the night off, shall we have dinner together?"

"We're spending every day together, did you notice that?"

"No, I planed that. It's what I wanted, to be with you every day."

"Really?"

"Sure. Somebody has to take care of you, Deputy "Trouble" Chief Curtis."

"I can do that." Felix came in the living room with a bag.

"You did that already. Now is my turn."

"Shall we fight? A duel?"

"You with your guitar I with my gun?" Greg offered dryly.

"Nobody will have a duel and you don't like guns." Sofia stopped Greg. "Like Felix. Besides, I can take care of myself. If I need help you're both welcome to help me out. Two strong men are better than one."

"One will try to make some money with his guitar after breakfast."

"The other one will go home, sleep and go to court."

"You can sleep here, saves you a way. What time do you have to be in court?"

"At four."

"I might come over, depends on how much I've on my plate today. We can go home from the courthouse."

"Don't rush yourself, start slowly, it's your first day back."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're my friend or my mom…" Sofia put her head on Greg's shoulder. She had the feeling after the incident a few days ago he was even more protective than he was before. It suited him, it was cute.

* * *

><p>Sofia made it on time to the courthouse and watched Greg giving his statement. She saw that he was slightly nervous and hoped nobody else knew him as good as she did. Five minutes later he was free to go and she met him in the hallway.<p>

"I knew you can make it." She send him a soft smile as a replacement for a hug.

"They asked only case related things."

"Of course."

"I'm always a little bit scared that one of them might asked me about the James case and I sit there, stare at them dumbly and don't know what to say. When I saw you inside I felt better. More relaxed."

"That's why I came here. Do you have to go back to the lab or are you done?"

"I'm done and can start my day off."

"Lets get some steaks and beer for a barbecue night. I got told to start slowly, means I'll finish working now too."

"Maybe you have to work again when your little guest stole all your belongings."

"He didn't."

"If he did we'll hunt him down."

"I'm sure we'll have a barbecue tonight and not a man hunt."

"It would be more a boy hunt."

"He's twenty-two."

"Way too young for you."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're…almost thirty."

"You were this close to get in trouble." She pressed her index finger on her thumb.

"I can't get in trouble when you're with me, you make sure I stay out of trouble."

Sofia mumbled something and pushed Greg toward his car. She knew that she always kept an eye on him, especially since he got beaten up by the gang. When she came to that alley and found him on ground, bruised, bleeding, it was like somebody had stabbed her with a knife straight in her heart. She needed all her profession not to stay by his side, to hold his hand until the ambulance arrived and got him to hospital. When she told Sara not to worry, that he was okay, she couldn't blame her for not believing her, for going first to Greg and waiting with paying attention to the scene until he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Looks like everything is still where it belongs." Greg said when they were in Sofia's apartment.<p>

"I told you so."

"And you're never wrong."

"No."

"You are smug."

"The correct term is: right."

"Arrogant."

"Be careful, Greggo."

"Or what? Will you tell my boss, Deputy Chief?" He cocked his head.

"Maybe."

"Enjoy your dinner with Ecklie."

"Yuck." She slapped his shoulder and pulled him in her arms. "Don't say disgusting things like that when we want to have dinner."

"Sorry." He held on to her, knowing, she needed him to be close. Whenever he had a court day, she felt as bad he did. The difference was, he said what he felt, she tried to ignore it, tried to cover it up. He knew her too well to fall for that. He knew she had to think of the James case, how scared and confused he had been and it hurt her.

"I'm glad I have the night off."

"So am I. Do you want to stay here?"

"Your couch is taken by a younger man."

"Right. I've got two cute guys in my apartment. Lucky me."

"I got replaced."

"No, there is nobody in the world, who could replace you, Greggo. And I know a free spot for you to sleep."

"Where? Don't send me on the balcony."

"No." She laughed shortly. He wasn't supposed to sleep in a hammock. "I thought more of the spot next to me."

"You want me in your bed?"

"In my arms to be precisely."

"That's something I can't refuse."

"Good." She kissed his cheek and snuggled in his arms. Maybe something happened to her when she hit on the head. She had the feeling, she needed Greg closer and more around herself since that day. It was like she finally realized that he was not only important to her, but very important and that she wanted to spend a lot of more time with him. Was she about to fall in love with him? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out if she was.


End file.
